Burn
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She nodded and trembled slightly, and he stifled a sob as her eyes fluttered closed again. Post ep for Burn.


Hahaha, yes another one!! I wrote this the night Burn aired, and I'd like to think it's one of my better songfics. Thanks go to futuremrsstabler for the song reccomendation. The song is Ever The Same, by Rob Thomas.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Hey, whatcha gonna do?

This songfic is for every EO shipper who sits down to a new ep and says, "This is gonna be the one where they kiss! This is gonna be the one where they kiss!!"

"Well, since you're single and have four kids to support, I guess you are," Olivia reasoned, standing up and smiling at Elliot. He rose to his feet and grinned back at her, and they walked off together into the night.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia opened her eyes and stared into the darkness that engulfed her bedroom, trying to identify what had brought her out of her sleep. The room was silent, and she shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, snuggling back down into the thick blankets.

Her cell phone shrieked suddenly, and she jumped slightly, then growled and grabbed the annoying piece of plastic.

"Benson."

_Olivia, it's Munch._

"John, it's," she sighed and glanced at the alarm clock, "4:30 in the morning! What is it?"

_Well, good morning to you too, sunshine. Boss wants all of us on this one. I've been trying to get ahold of your partner, but he's not answering his phone. You know where he is?_

"John, as much as some people would like to believe, Elliot and I are not attached at the hip. But I'll swing by his apartment on my way to the house. I'll see you when I get there."

_Bye, Liv._

"Bye, John." Then she closed the phone and fell back onto the bed with a sigh, smiling when she felt a strong arm slip around her waist. She rolled over onto her side and stared into the cerulean eyes of her partner, and her heart did a small flip in her chest. "Hi, stranger," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Hey," he whispered back, brushing her bangs out of her warm eyes. She smiled at him, and he climbed on top of her, softly kissing the hollow of her neck. She moaned and gently pushed him away, saying, "Okay, tiger, we need to go."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A shot resonated in the night, and Olivia screamed as her partner hit the ground, and she squeezed the trigger of her gun. The man fell, and she dropped to her knees beside Elliot, gathering him into her arms.

He looked up at her with wide, unseeing eyes, and she knew that he was dead. Clutching his limp body to her chest, she let out a howl of anguish and screamed his name over and over again. "Elliot… Elliot!"

"Elliot!" As she screamed his name again, she bolted upright in the bed, shaking and crying as she wiped away the cold sweat from her forehead. Suddenly she felt movement beside her, and it cut her off mid-sob. Looking down beside her, she nearly cried out in relief when she saw Elliot was sleeping soundly beside her, his chest rising and falling steadily in the pale moonlight.

Wiping her tears away, she carefully laid down beside him and pressed her face into the hollow of his neck, inhaling deeply. "Thank you, God," she whispered, slipping one arm under the covers and over his waist, hugging him close to her. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Drake smiled evilly as he raised his gun and pointed it at Elliot's chest, and bile rose in Olivia's throat. Her nightmare was happening right in front of her eyes. For a split second, her eyes met Elliot's, and she knew what she was going to do. She saw Drake's finger squeeze the trigger tighter, and she darted in front of her partner, crying out in pain as the bullet tore through her vulnerable flesh.

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed as she collapsed into his arms, and he aimed the gun at Drake's chest, pulling the trigger twice. He fell to the ground, and Elliot slowly sank to the floor with his partner in his arms. Grabbing his radio, he shouted into it their location, and the words that sent spikes of terror into his heart. "Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" Then he dropped the radio on the floor and cradled Olivia close to his chest.

"Oh God, oh God," he muttered, pressing the heel of his hand against the gushing wound just above her heart. "Liv, Liv can you hear me?" He could feel her warm blood seeping through his fingers, making his stomach lurch. He pressed harder against the gunshot wound, and she stirred slightly, a small moan escaping her pale lips.

"El?" she whispered, slowly forcing her eyes open. "Elliot, are you okay?" His eyes widened in amazement, and he used his free hand to smooth her hair back, saying, "I'm fine, Liv. Just hang on, okay? Hang on for me." She nodded and trembled slightly, and he stifled a sob as her eyes fluttered closed again. "Liv? Come on, don't go to sleep, honey. Keep your eyes open. Look at me," he begged, but her eyes remained closed.

_We were drawn from the weeds, we were brave like soldiers _

_Falling down under the pale moonlight _

_You were holding to me like someone broken _

_And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now _

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart _

_Just let me hold you when we're both falling down_

_"Elliot. Elliot, wake up," he heard a familiar voice say_, and he forced his bloodshot eyes open, coming face to face with Cragen. Suddenly everything came crashing back to him, and he bolted upright on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he demanded, unsteadily pushing himself to his feet. "Can I see her?" "She's not doing very good, Elliot. You need to prepare yourself for this," Cragen stated softly, leading Elliot into Olivia's hospital room. Elliot emitted a low moan, slowly crossing the floor to stand beside her bed.

"Liv," he whispered, blinking back his tears as he gently took her right hand into his, fighting to ignore the dead weight feel of it. Her face was pale and expressionless, and he bit his lip and leaned over, gently pressing his lips to her cool forehead.

A shuffling noise behind him reminded Elliot that they weren't alone, and he said softly, "This is all my fault. She's here because of me."

"Elliot, you know that's not true," Cragen growled, placing his hand on his detective's shoulder. Elliot jerked away from the older man's hand, sighing raggedly.

"She took the bullet for me. Drake had the gun aimed at me, and Olivia saw it, and she jumped out in front of me. She took the bullet that was meant for me," he muttered, his shoulders shaking slightly. "I should be lying in this bed. Not her. Not Olivia."

Cragen frowned and touched Elliot's back, feeling the tremors that shook his body. He opened his mouth to try to offer him some kind of comfort, but he couldn't think of anything that would convince his hard headed detective that this wasn't his fault. So he said, "Elliot, you know Olivia wouldn't want you saying that. In fact, she'd probably draw her gun on you for even thinking it, and you know it"  
Elliot gave Cragen a small smile, and the older man said, "Do you want me to give you a minute with her?" "Do you mind?" Elliot asked softly, and Cragen nodded and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Elliot let out a shuddery breath and laid one trembling hand on Olivia's forehead, gently stroking her brow with his thumb. "Wake up for me, Liv," he murmured, carefully perching himself on the edge of her bed. "Please. Open your eyes and look at me."

_Fall on me, tell me _

_Everything you want me to be _

_Forever with you, forever in me _

_Ever the same_

Three days passed by in a blur as Elliot sat beside Olivia's bed, holding her hand and speaking softly to her. The nurses turned a blind eye when they came in at midnight and saw him asleep, with his head resting on the edge of her mattress and his hand wrapped around hers. None of their colleagues had had any luck trying to remove him from her side, and eventually they gave up and started bringing him food that he barely touched, and fresh clothes for him to change into.

He had heard the doctor when he said that her condition was deteriorating, but he refused to believe it. He knew that if anyone could make it, it would be his Liv. So he remained by her side, offering a tender touch and soft words of encouragement.

"Liv, please wake up for me," he said softly, kissing the palm of her cold hand. "I need you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And I'm not the only one who's worried about you. Everyone back at the precinct: Don, Alex, Fin, even Munch come by and see you almost every day. They miss you almost as much as I do." He sniffed and wiped at a tear in the corner of his eye. "But I think your coffee could have something to do with it, too. I think they're about to shoot Munch if he goes near the coffee pot again."

He bowed his head and brought her hand to rest against his unshaven cheek, whispering, "I love you, Olivia. So much. Please, just open your eyes so I can tell you. Please."

Suddenly her hand moved, and he froze as he felt her thumb move across his rough cheek. "Liv?"

_We were standing in the wind, we were free like water _

_Flowing down under the warmth of the sun _

_Now it's cold, and we're scared, and we've both been shaken _

_Here look at us, this doesn't need to be the end _

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart _

_Just let me hold you when we're both falling down_

"Elliot," she whispered as her eyes fluttered open, and he let out a low sob and leaned forward, burying his face in her neck. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he gasped raggedly and softly brushed his lips against her skin. "Elliot," she whispered again, and he reluctantly pulled his face out of her neck to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

As their eyes met, they both smiled, and he gently pressed his lips against hers, running one hand through her hair. "Oh God, Liv," he murmured, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose.

"Come here, Elliot," she whispered, tugging on his shoulders and pulling him down beside her on the bed. He carefully moved closer to her, and she laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply.

_Fall on me, tell me _

_Everything you want me to be _

_Forever with you, forever in me _

_Ever the same_

After work, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Alex carpooled down to the hospital to see Olivia and check on Elliot. When they walked into the hospital room, they were treated to a touching sight. Elliot was curled up against Olivia with his hand on her waist, and she was sleeping soundly with her head on his arm and her arm draped over his chest.

For a minute, the group just stood at the door and watched the sleeping couple. Then Alex turned and looked at the men, saying, "Okay, let's go. They need to sleep. We can come back later." The men nodded and walked out, and Alex smiled at Elliot and Olivia before following them out.

_Call on me, I'll be there for you _

_And you'll be there for me _

_Forever it's you, forever in me _

_Ever the same_

Two weeks later, Elliot helped Olivia over the threshold of his apartment, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as they walked inside. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" he asked, and she nodded as he guided her over to the plush couch. Once he eased her down, he sat beside her and grabbed the remote, then scooted closer to her and smiled.

"What do you want to watch?" he questioned, and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, saying, "I don't care. Whatever you want." Turning the T.V. on, he quickly found reruns of Full House, one of her favorite shows.

After the first episode ended and the second one began, he turned and watched her close her eyes, then snap them open again, and he knew that she was still exhausted from her ordeal. Grabbing the quilt from the back of the couch, he gently pulled her in between his legs so that she was laying on his chest, then he draped the blanket over her, tucking it around her securely.

She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, and he kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder, saying, "Night, Liv. I love you."

"Love you too, Elliot," she whispered, kissing his chest.

_You may need me there to carry all your weight _

_But you're no burden, I'm sure _

_You tide me over with a warmth I'll not forget _

_But I can only give you love_

Elliot awoke with a start, his heart racing and his palms sweating. "Damn nightmares," he growled, tossing his head back against the arm of the couch. A slight movement on his chest made him smile, and he reached out and tenderly caressed Olivia's hair.

_She's right there,_ a voice inside his head stated. _She's safe and in your arms, sound asleep. You can protect her._

"Thank you, God," he murmured, running his hands over her shoulders. "Thank you for not taking her from me. I need her so much." Then he kissed her hair and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

_Fall on me, tell me _

_Everything you want me to be _

_Forever with you, forever in me _

_Ever the same_

_Call on me, I'll be there for you _

_And you'll be there for me _

_Forever it's you, forever in me_

_Ever the same _

_Forever with you, forever in me _

_Ever the same_

The End.

A/N: So, what'd ya think? I hope you liked it enough to leave me a little review... (looks hopeful) Here's hoping they do kiss tonight!!


End file.
